


Mission: Impawsible

by KitKatWitch



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Gabriel did NOT call the hit, I promise, Identity Reveal, Just a little sin probably, Mission Impossible, Modern Assassins, No important character death, married, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatWitch/pseuds/KitKatWitch
Summary: Marinette and Adrien live a simple life. Married for three years, no children, working their day jobs and coming home to each other. Of course, they both hide a terrible secret – one from even each other.Renowned assassins Ladybug and Chat were very good. They never let their personal feelings get in the way of a hit.That is, until they see their newest target – Adrien Agreste.





	1. Miraculous Holdings, Inc.

"See you later, Adrien!" Marientte called behind her, turning to see her husband smiling in return. With a little wave she got into her car, driving away from their mansion secluded in the woods towards Paris where, as far as her husband knew, she worked 9-5 as a seamstress.

It wasn’t a total lie: sometimes she did take sewing work. Freelance. But if Adrien ever decided to visit her at work, he would have some trouble finding _Coccinelle Fashion_. Considering it didn’t actually exist. She had fabricated the lie easily when her and Adrien started dating all those years ago. It wouldn’t be good if he found out her actual profession.

Marinette Agreste (formerly Dupain-Cheng) was an assassin. Not only an assassin, but _the_ assassin. She was the best around, save for her partner, and had been doing it since she graduated high school. She had been trained in martial arts by her mother and her mother’s sensei Master Fu since she could walk, and won all kinds of tournaments growing up. When the covert association Miraculous Holdings contacted her, she thought it might be for some kind of sponsorship.

She was mostly wrong. They offered her a position, extremely well paid, to be an assassin. At first she had refused, because she could never see herself taking a life. But when her attempts at college became too much, and finding a job in fashion was harder than it looked, she found herself dialing up the number that she had already memorized from the blood red business card.

She underwent six months of rigorous training; it would have been longer if not for her innate skill. It wasn’t long before she had achieved the honor of going out on her first hit on her own. She had done a few shadow missions where she simply watched out of sight, but it was an entirely new experience to do so herself.

The first kill was the worst. Even then, it was amazing to her just how easy it had been. It was a corrupt politician in her own home city of Paris, and the hit had been taken out by a number of people. As she tightened the string around his neck, watching the light fade from his eyes, she found a sick sense of satisfaction. Paris would be safer because of her. Fishing a small token out of her pocket, she placed it next to the body and left, all evidence destroyed. All except the small pog with the insignia of a Ladybug.

All assassins in the Miraculous company had their calling card. Many chose animal attributes. She knew the stories of all the others who came before her. Volpina, the fox who moved silently and thrived on filling the target with fear before taking their life. Papillion, the butterfly who manipulated others into doing his work for him. Queen Bee, who had moved so quickly the victim was dead before they knew what happened. Marinette looked up to them, a stark comparison to who she used to be.

It was a few months later that she met him, assigned to a double mission. Calling himself Chat Noir, his token was a small black circle with a green pawprint. He grinned cheekily beneath his mask, and Marinette scowled. Working with him was going to be a disaster.

However, despite his constant flirting and – uhg – puns, the two of them worked flawlessly together. Chat could distract without being caught, and Ladybug could kill without being seen. If they came up against a gang, Chat could hold his own. Marinette never really got to examine his fighting style, but it looked to be some sort of sword fighting, the way he wielded whatever stick he could find.

It was a huge success, and after a month or two of them doing hits together, Ladybug showed him her token. One side was the ladybug, but the other was Chat’s symbol. She had blushed lightly, since asking the company to combine their tokens was an invitation for Chat to be her partner. But the way his face lit up before he hugged her was worth it.

Of course they kept their relationship strictly professional, despite Chat’s flirting. They didn’t know each other outside of their work, and company policy strictly forbade to reveal anything. Even when Marinette found herself enjoying the flirtations, she shut that down quickly. It would be a disaster waiting to happen.

Then, a few years later when she was 21, she met Adrien Agreste. Or rather, met him again. They had known each other in lycee, and past her initial crush, had become friends. Drifting apart afterwards, she didn’t know much, except his father must have stopped forcing him to model because she never saw his face on a billboard again.

Then she found him in a coffee shop. They were both there getting a drink at 4 in the morning, both of them having the excuse of working late. Of course, Marinette was telling the truth – she and Chat had just flown in from a mission in Siberia. Accepting Adrien’s story of working late at the fashion business he ran as a side project for his father (Small company name, you probably haven’t heard of it), the two talked and talked until the sun began to rise. An exchange of numbers and hundreds of texts later, the two began to date.

It was around this time that she found Chat’s flirtations sounded a bit hollow. When pressed about it, he admitted he was seeing someone in his civilian life. While part of her heart fell at his admission, she smiled outwardly and agreed, saying she found someone too. His smile reflected her own, and that was that.

Adrien and Marinette married quickly, feeling as if they had known each other so much longer than they really did. The two of them had bafflingly incredible salaries, Marinette’s more surprising since Adrien was head of a small company, but thankfully Adrien didn’t question it. The checks deposited to their joint bank account came from their respective companies, _Coccinelle Fashion_ and _The Cat’s Meow_. Marinette knew hers was part of Miraculous Holding’s secrecy clause – they made out their checks how you needed them to be. It made her secret that much easier to keep.

The two of them bought a smaller mansion then the one Adrien’s father owned, off the beaten path deep in the woods. They thought it would be a good place to live, but both agreed not to have children any time soon. Marinette knew she wouldn’t be able to do it with her current job. She planned to retire when she was thirty, so they agreed to wait on kids.

In the house which became a home, Adrien had his own private office in the left wing of the second floor. He asked that she stay out of it, sheepishly admitting he wanted to keep everything in there organized for work. Marinette never pushed; after all, her own private office with her weapon stash was on the other side of the building, one floor up.

The room looked simple when you first walk in: a large desk for sewing, shelves of fabric and other materials, a dress form or two. Occasionally pattern pieces and scraps littered the floor, just in case. However, a covert button on the inside drawer of the desk opened up the back wall, revealing a large wall of miscellaneous weaponry, in case she should ever need it.

She could fire a gun, crossbow, slingshot, anything she needed to use, but her favorite was the weapon right in the middle. It was a custom made yoyo she had designed and Miraculous Holdings had created for her, a strong thin steel wire the string. Strangulation with the yoyo was her preferred method, and since the weapon came with her it would never be found. Not that she left prints anyway, always wearing skin tight gloves.

After Chat had seen her yoyo, he excitedly began planning his own weapon. When he showed it off a few weeks later, Ladybug was impressed. A thin silver baton that could extend when he pressed a button in the middle, and another button sent off a charge of electricity at the end that would knock out even the biggest guard. He would be able to take out anyone necessary to the mission, and hopefully spare some others. She could have kissed him. But she didn’t.

That wasn’t to say her and Chat hadn’t done anything in the past. Relationships were far out of reach, but the company didn’t care what you did on your missions. Ladybug and Chat had fucked occasionally before a kill, and sometimes even after when adrenaline was high. That was her favorite. This all stopped once Marinette began dating Adrien, but her body ached for him still, and sometimes when she was riding Adrien, she closed her eyes and pretended it was Chat filling her. But only sometimes.

Their relationship had gone back to strictly being professional, and she enjoyed her double life most of the time. Home was wonderful; she and Adrien being intimate some nights and video game playing dorks other nights. They watched movies and sometimes didn’t pay attention, and went to bed holding each other. Only to wake and go off to their prospective jobs.

Marinette turned off the dusty road to the paved one into Paris, taking side streets until she pulled into an old warehouse. Locking her car at the bottom, she entered the elevator and rode it down to the second sublevel – employee entrance.

At the front desk, she signed in the computer and smiled at the woman standing behind the desk. She had a shock of red hair styled into a bob with a side shave and undercut, and wore dark clothing with red accents, her eyes brightest blue like Marinette’s. The woman wouldn’t reveal her name; identities were secret throughout the company, and even Marinette didn’t know the highest employees. This woman was one of them, organizing the work and keeping the business running smoothly.

"Good morning, T," Marinette said with a smile. The woman responded cheerily, passing Marinette a little leather pouch filled with more tokens. T had kind of been her mentor through her whole time with the company, and Marinette was very fond of her. She also was the one who handled passing out the hits, though she didn’t comment on the contents.

Marinette took the envelope with a smile, noting how T’s smile slipped a little bit as the woman handed her the envelope. With a nod she turned and briskly walked away, leaving Marinette to stare down at the file folder. With a shrug she tucked it under her arm, grabbing her outfit and heading to the private changing area.

The area had a door on each side; civilian goes in, assassin comes out. This way no one knows who entered and who left ,and identities can remain secure. Shedding her clothes and her name, she folded them up and labeled them with her signature: circle, five dots, line in the middle. Taking her outfit out of the locker, she placed her clothes in and closed it, entering the code only she knew.

Her outfit she laid out in front of her, nodding at the fact that it was cleaned every mission. Somehow, the company was miraculously good at getting out bloodstains, and keeping it tear resistant. She began by putting on the sleeveless bodysuit. What looked like a tanktop and pants held in her assets and allowed for fluid movement. Above her tank she wore a deceptively thin black vest, also sleeveless, which had slim pockets for anything she wanted to bring with her. She slipped a few tokens into one, zipping it closed and patting the material. It was a Miraculous original, completely bulletproof. So was her suit and gloves, though it would still hurt like hell.

The gloves went up to right below her shoulder, slick black with blood red spots that were almost indiscernible. She laced up her shin high black boots, then donned the black hood that rested on her shoulders. Hair in a tight bun behind her head, she finished the look with a mask molded to fit her face exactly – black and blood red speckled to match the gloves. She clipped her yoyo to her hip and left the room.

Marinette had walked in, and now Ladybug walked out, going to the meeting room to wait for her partner. For some reason, he always came just a little bit later than she did, which gave her time to rest and stretch. Her eyes fell on the envelope, but she shook her head, moving her attention away. She and Chat never opened the assignment until they were together.

It was roughly thirty minutes later when her partner sauntered in the room. No matter how many times Ladybug saw him, her breath still caught in her throat. He looked _damn_ good in his suit, which was also one piece like her own, but covered down to his wrists. He wore military looking black gloves with claws on the end, which may or may not be dipped in poison at his whim. A black and silver belt circled his waist, which had the baton clasped to it, and he had shin high black combat boots with steel toes. His head was also covered by a black hood, which had little cat ears added on at his request, and it covered his mess of blonde hair. On his face was a black mask, similar to her own but with green filling his entire eyes. It was a screen of some sort, so she had been told, that allowed him to see in the dark. It also hid his real eyes from her, but it didn’t bother her. He would never lie to his Lady.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Ladybug said, straightening out of her stretch and putting her hands on her hips. Chat’s grin was blinding, and she felt her stomach do a little flip. _This is why you can’t always indulge his puns_ , she admonished herself. But Chat had already sidled up to her, wrapping an arm around her and leaning close.

"Sorry I’m late," he purred, "Had to wait for the missus to go to work." She frowned, lifting his arm off her gently. They both knew the other was married, but for some reason they couldn’t keep themselves from each other, as much as they tried.

"Now now, chaton," she said with a tap on his nose, "We have work to do. T wouldn’t tell me anything of the mission, as usual, but something tells me it’s going to be a difficult one." Chat stood up straight and nodded, turning his attention to the black folder on the table.

Looking back at her, he smiled again, offering a fist bump. "There isn’t anything we can’t handle together," he said with a grin. She returned the smile and bump, nodding. He was right; they hadn’t met a case they couldn’t handle.

With another nod to each other, they flipped open the envelope and Marinette felt the breath freeze in her lungs. She thought she heard Chat swear, she couldn’t be sure though since all she could hear was the blood rushing through her ears.

Ladybug and Chat were _very_ good. They never let their personal feelings get in the way of a hit. Even if it was a politician they liked, or a socialite they knew of that hadn’t done anything wrong, they never shirked their responsibilities. Luckily, Marinette lived a low profile life, and no one close to her was ever a target. Until now.

Staring back at her was the golden haired, green eyed, smiling face of her husband.

Their target was Adrien Agreste.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jflsjdlkfsdg I got this idea for a silly oneshot and it just EXPLODED so now it will be multiple chapters. I might turn this into a series if I can think of more ideas. This one shouldn't be too long. 
> 
> I'd also really love art of their assassin outfits (hinthint) But really comments and kudos are the best♥
> 
> Anything else, hit me up on tumblr @batterwitch!


	2. Casing the Joint

Chat was fairly certain he had stopped breathing.

_What? What?!_

He stared down through his lenses at the photo, a smiling version of himself staring back. _This cannot be happening_. His fingers threaded through his hair and pulled, trying to wake himself up from this nightmare. He missed Ladybug having her own struggle to his side, her bluebell eyes glued to the briefing.

"Why," he muttered, more to himself than to Ladybug. "Why would anyone call out a hit on m… _him_?" He realized almost too late his slip up, his green eyes sliding to see if his Lady had noticed. But her eyes were still trained almost mechanically on the form, which she tapped in response to him.

"Seems like it isn’t anything he did," she spoke, voice empty of any emotion. Chat swallowed, the beginnings of fear creeping up his back. "Another fashion company whose name has been redacted is trying to crush the Agreste brand, and hitting him will devastate his father. They’ve gotten closer over the years, I-I’ve heard," she added, putting a hand on her lips.

Chat didn’t say anything, staring back down at the form. It was true that he and his father had a much better relationship than before; surprisingly, quitting modeling is one of the things made the two of them closer, Marinette being another. But he didn’t know just what his son did in his free time. Otherwise, Adrien was worried he’d almost be confined to house arrest again. Even as a grown man.

Shaking his head and beating down his own internal freak out, he glanced over the briefing sheet again. It had all his personal information down, but nothing he’d told the company. Why was the company even letting this hit happen? Had he done something wrong? Was this how they got rid of their employees who don’t adhere to policy? Or were they really just that dedicated to their work that they’d take a hit for their own company?

He did notice that there was limited other information to help them. Occasionally it would detail work habits and schedule, which made it easier for the two of them to take down hits en route. It was much easier to slip away when they weren’t expected anywhere for an hour or so, and by the time they even began searching the two could be back at home. With no details, that meant they would have to do a stakeout.

Chat began planning it out in his mind when he remembered it was on _himself_ , and he couldn’t actually stake out his _own movements_. That would be another issue. Glancing back at Ladybug, he saw her pacing and muttering to herself. Probably planning as well. He swallowed hard, nibbling at his lip.

Ladybug had started before him, and she had been part of the reason he worked so hard to move through the ranks. He idolized her, and once he met her he realized she was everything he thought of her and more. He fell hard and fast, and the times he had her were some of his favorite hits. With time he saw her flaws, and while he was still in love, he also knew that they could never be. Relationships were strictly forbidden from meeting in company.

The idolatry simmered to a low heat, and he met Marinette again in his real life, and fell for her just as well. She had always been quick and brave in college, and she had matured into a beautiful woman. It was nice to have someone in his civilian life to keep him grounded.

But Ladybug was also vicious, and had done some hits that even he was unsure of. He knew this time wouldn’t be any different, and the idea of his Lady coming to murder him was…well, if he was honest with himself, it was getting uncomfortable in his skin tight suit. But it was also a very large issue.

Somehow he would have to work with Ladybug to keep his secret hidden, while also keeping himself safe. This was one hit that they would have to fail. And while he knew that failure happened in the company on rare occasions, he didn’t always know what happened to the assassins afterwards. He would just have to hope that their perfect track record would keep them from any drastic consequences.

He didn’t want to think of what would happen if Ladybug _did_ manage to keep her track record, then wondered why her partner stopped coming.

Clearing his throat, he stood up straight and stared at Ladybug, who had jumped slightly at his noise. She put her hands on her hips and nodded to him. He nodded back, remaining silent and waiting for her to begin. She was the planner, the head of their crew, though she denied it. He would follow her to the ends of the earth and trusted her completely.

"We’ll have to figure out his schedule, first," she began, glancing down at his picture. There was something unidentifiable in her eyes, and Chat looked at the form as well before he began figuring it out. "I know his wife, so it should be easy to get the information from her."

Chat’s mouth went dry. _She knows Marinette?_ That brought up a thousand new questions, but he didn’t follow any of their paths. It wasn’t important right now; if this hit went badly (as he hoped), he could figure it out later. But now his back straightened, and he realized he was _defensive_.

"Marinette would never betray Adrien like that," he deadpanned, his own name foreign on his tongue. Ladybug turned to him, something unreadable on her face, her eyes meeting his – mostly. Then she blinked.

"She won’t be aware she’s doing it," she replied simply, and the hair rose on the back of his neck. Not noticing Ladybug hadn’t questioned how he knew the wife’s name. He didn’t like that Marinette was going to be used, but to talk back to his Lady would be too suspicious. He nodded once, curtly, and resolved that he would have to watch out for Marinette as much as himself.

Ladybug straightened, stretching and patting the yoyo on her hip. "They both work day jobs, mostly," she continued, flipping through the papers until she found their address. "We can go case the house before they get home, then split up for night duties."

Chat almost breathed a sigh of relief. It would be much easier to claim he was observing them at night if he and Ladybug didn’t have to do it at the same time. It wasn’t like he actually needed to see what he was doing in order to relay it. Though maybe that wouldn’t be a good idea, either. The image of Ladybug bursting in when he and Marinette were at dinner made his heart stop, and he brushed that away.

If he was going to have a confrontation with Ladybug, Marinette would have to be somewhere else. He didn’t want her involved any more than she had to be. Looking up, he realized that Ladybug was waiting for a response from him, and he forced a smile from his modeling days. Relaxed, easy, confident.

"Sounds _purr_ fect, my lady," he purred, leaning forward so that he was looking up at her. She rolled her eyes and pushed him away by his nose, and he pouted, a little miffed the mask kept any blush she might have had hidden. Ladybug closed the folder up with a soft _clap_ , tucking it away under her arm.

"Let’s go," she commanded, and he saluted dramatically. The two of them went out the assassin exit in the basement and climbed into their car. Adrien privately called it the _Chatmobile_. He said it out loud once, but the look his Lady had given him was enough to not bring it up again.

The sleek black car with its tinted windows pulled out of the underground lot silently, immediately turning down a side road. As an afterthought, Chat typed the address in the GPS and let the voice begin to lead them towards his home. He could have gotten them there faster, but that might reveal too much.

They rode in silence at first, which was odd because usually they spent their travel time talking. Not about anything regarding their civilian lives, of course, but they still liked to catch up. But Chat wasn’t exactly in the mood to talk as they drove towards his house, and he just had to hope Marinette didn’t come home anytime soon.

They were there before he noticed, lost in his own world of thought, and they climbed out of the car, staring up at the imposing structure. Well, he assumed it looked imposing to his Lady – to him, it just looked like home.

"I’ll go around the left, you go the right," she instructed, and he nodded, the two of them splitting up. Chat did his best to stay out of the camera’s sight, lest Marinette check them later, but he also made a show of examining the house in case Ladybug saw him slacking. She didn’t need to know that he already knew the house inside and out.

The two of them met around the courtyard in the back, and he heard their boots crunching on the gravel as they reached the middle. Ladybug had pulled out a small tablet from her pocket, which she began tapping on.

"I made a rough blueprint of the house, it looks like there isn’t any structural instability, so we’ll have to take an opening elsewhere." Chat could have told her that. It was a newer building, only erected a few years before it had been bought, and they were the first owners. He also could have told her about the security system, but the truth was it was small when the two of them were home. He could protect them just fine.

"It looks like there are only a few cameras here, here, and here," she pointed, and he nodded in agreement. This continued on for about twenty minutes, the two of them debating different ways to slip in and get a better understanding of the inside layout. Once they made their way inside through a window that Adrien resolved to lock better, they split up.

"I’ll take the left wing," Chat began.  
"I’ll take the right wing," Ladybug spoke at the same time.

Blinking, they nodded, less than surprised they were on the same page as usual. Adrien just didn’t want Ladybug going through his office, lest she realize that he was also her partner. He wasn’t exactly comfortable with her going through Marinette’s room either, but he trusted his wife in that she wouldn’t have anything incriminating.

Once the two of them finished their sweep, they climbed out of the window and rappelled down the side, Ladybug lingering at the top to lock the window from the outside, leaving it looking as if it had never even been opened. Reaching the ground, Ladybug smiled, happy with the information gathered. Chat forced a smile in return, pounding their fists together in their familiar way.

"I suppose that’s it for today," she said with a shrug, glancing up as the sun began its descent through the lavender sky. "It must be about five or so, so they’ll be coming home any minute. I’ll take the first night watch, so you can drive the car back to work and go home from there."

He swallowed, tilting his head curiously. "Are you just going to stay here then?" he asked, trying to put as much innocence in his voice as possible. He didn’t want to imagine Ladybug getting to Marinette before he came home, tricking her into revealing information, or worse. He suppressed a shudder at the thought to coming home to find her as so many of their other victims were. Dead.

Ladybug nodded, pulling him out of his reverie. "I want to see the exact time he comes home, so we know what to factor in. It might be easiest to take him out in his sleep." The words sent a chill down his spine, but he nodded.

"Clever thinking, my lady," he complimented, but it sounded more hollow than usual. If Ladybug noticed, she didn’t comment, instead pulling out her grappling hook and disappearing into the trees. Chat watched after her for a moment, before going back to the car and beginning his drive back into Paris.

He spent the ride back thinking about all the different possibilities, and ruminating on the idea that his Lady would be watching his every move all night. Briefly he considered packing him and Marinette up and going on an extended vacation, but there were too many flaws to that plan. One, Ladybug would follow him anywhere to get her hit, and two, if Chat suddenly disappeared, it would make things worse. That plan was scrapped quickly.

He considered just telling Ladybug the truth. That Adrien was Chat, they were the same, and she really couldn’t do this hit. But the sinking in his heart told him that Ladybug was married outside of their work, and she might not harbor any feelings for him anymore. If she found out, she would end him just as quickly. Swallowing, Adrien threw that plan out as well.

The only thing he could think of would be attacking himself as Chat, letting himself get away, and telling Ladybug that Adrien knew now and the mission was compromised. The two of them would have to mark it a failure, and life could get back to normal. Probably.

Maybe he could also ‘let it slip’ the reason, and he and his father can make some precautions. A horn blew him out of his thoughts, and glancing around he realized he was stopped at a red light. With a wave the man would never see, Adrien pulled away, taking a few wrong turns to make sure he wasn’t being followed before descending to the employee parking lot.

Locking the _Chatmobile_ behind him, the assassin entered the elevator up to the top floor, where he changed back into Adrien without anyone being the wiser. Waving at the front desk worker as he left, he noticed it wasn’t T. This person probably didn’t even know that there was a hit out on him right now.

Pulling out his own keys, he got into the dark green vehicle, beginning the drive home. It was weird, since this was the fourth time he was going on this road in one day. The trip felt shorter than usual, and he frowned when he saw Marinette’s car wasn’t back. Parking his own, he grabbed his bag, straightened his tie, and entered the foyer.

"Welcome home!" A voice called, stopping Adrien’s heart and freezing him to the spot. It sounded like Ladybug, and instantly his heart began again, ten times as fast. _What is she doing? Is she trying to end the mission early? I’m not ready!_ But he looked up and saw Marinette smiling back down at him, dressed in some comfortable and sexy lingerie. Black and red, his two favorite colors on her. She had discovered that back in their first year of dating, and had held to it ever since, a secretive smile on her face.

He let out a breath, calming his shaking nerves. "Mari, you startled me," he said honestly, hand over his chest. "I didn’t see your car out there, I thought you weren’t home yet." Marinette laughed softly, descending the stairs and walking towards him.

"I wanted to surprise you," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and popping out her hip. He swallowed, glancing down at the curve of her body and the way the black hugged her skin. "I had my coworker drop me off with her car, mine is still at work." His heartrate continued to slow as she pressed small kisses to his jawline.

Adrien sighed, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a deep kiss. "I’m sorry," he said, which earned a cute little head tilt from his wife. "I guess I was just nervous something had happened to you." He could only hope Ladybug hadn’t gotten to her before he got home, and this wasn’t some part of her plan. Glancing back down at the love of his life, he decided he didn’t care if it was.

She giggled as he oogled her, taking his hand and pulling him towards the dining room. "I made dinner for us, we should eat first, so don’t get any ideas." Turning her head, she frowned and poked his nose when she realized he was staring at her ass, and the lack of panties he saw beneath the shift. "I mean it!"

Chuckling softly, he followed her to their long table, each taking a side of it and starting their dinner. The food was good, though Adrien wasn’t paying enough attention to tell what it was. His eyes were glancing out the window whenever he thought Marinette didn’t see him. It wouldn’t be good to get her nervous.

"So, I was thinking," Marinette began, snapping his attention to her. "Maybe the two of us should get away somewhere, you know?" She had a soft smile on her lips, and her eyes looked up at him through her lashes, and it was enough to make him melt.

But a little voice reminded him of what was going on, and his stomach plummeted. " _No!_ ," he cried, palms flat on the table, which seemed to startle her. _Had Ladybug given her that idea to make it easier to get me away from here?_

"Ah, sorry," he apologized sheepishly, sitting back down and brushing his hand through his hair. "I’ve uh, I just have a lot going on at work, and it isn’t anything I can really delegate to anyone else." He smiled apologetically, and Marinette seemed to accept his excuse, though there was a frown tugging at the corners of her lips.

Adrien felt bad, returning to his dinner (steak? Pasta? Something like that) glumly. He would have loved nothing more than to take her away from all of this for awhile, but he needed to at least keep the home field advantage. If they left, he wouldn’t be able to protect them nearly as well as he could here, and he had no doubt that Ladybug would follow.

Glancing back up, he watched Marinette as she dug into her food, her brow furrowed in thought. He wondered what she was thinking about, and he prayed it wasn’t anything Ladybug had said. Maybe he was acting too suspicious now? Smiling again, he called out to her, "This is really good, love."

Her head snapped up, and he briefly saw a face he didn’t recognize before it fell into a smile. "I’m glad," she returned, her hands in her lap after her own dish was finished. Standing from his own side of the table, he moved to her, causing her brows to furrow again. Kneeling besides her, he took her hands in his own.

"I really am sorry, Mari," he said again, and her expression softened. "I hope this mess at work will be figured out in a few weeks, and we can go then, okay?" It wasn’t a lie. He really did hope the issue was fixed then, or else he didn’t know how long this could go on. Marinette nodded, and Adrien quickly stood and scooped her up bridal style, causing a startled little yelp to come from her.

"But," he said, with a wicked smile on his face more often attributed to Chat, "what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn’t make it up to my lady?" Adrien didn’t realize his slip, and the slight confusion that flicked over Marinette’s face was gone before he noticed. She smiled slyly up at him, tapping his nose gently.

"And what did my gentleman have in mind?" she asked innocently, blinking her big bluebell eyes. Adrien grinned, turning on his heel and sweeping her up the stairs towards their master bedroom. No matter what was going to happen with this issue, he wanted Mari to know how much he adored her.

If Ladybug was still watching, she was going to get quite a show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tiny bit of sin, I promise there's more to come c; 
> 
> questions, comments, concerns, things you don't understand, let me know! I love feedback♥


End file.
